1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic playing machine, and more particularly to a playing machine for automatically playing games using dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No playing machine for automatically playing games using dice has heretofore been known to have been developed. This is due to the fact that it was believed to be impossible to automatically control the number of spot(s) appearing on the top of one or more dice after being cast, and there was no appropriate method for automatically reading the number of spot(s) on the top of the one or more dice cast, thus making it impracticable to automate such playing machines.
If a controllable planar image is used instead of actual dice to indicate a predetermined number of spot(s) on a die after casting, it becomes possible to provide a playing machine for automatically playing a game using imaged dice.
In that case, however, the player cannot enjoy such three-dimensional feeling as that experienced by using actual dice, thus impairing the fun of the game.
There have been known dice, each having a magnet or weight mounted therein, which indicate a predetermined number of spot(s) thereon after being cast. However, since it is difficult to cast the dice onto a board member and to automatically recover the dice into the playing machine, no automatic playing machine of the kind specified has so far been developed.